Los ruidosos cisnes encantados
by Captain Elegost
Summary: Adaptacion del cuento "Los cisnes encantados" de Hans christian Andersen. Los hermanos de Linka son transformados en cisnes y solo ella puede romper la maldicion. Esta historia participa en el 1er reto: "cuentos de hadas" del foro Loud.


**Esta historia participa en el primer reto del foro Loud: "cuentos de hadas"**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Se cuenta que en un país lejano vivía un rey que tenía diez hijos varones y una mujercita llamada Linka. Todos portaban sus coronas de príncipes, sus uniformes militares y sus sables enfundados a la cintura que les daban ese porte de grandes señores.

¡Qué felices eran aquellos hermanos! Aunque había momentos en que reñían entre ellos o algunos terminaban molestos con sus otros hermanos, siempre sabían perdonarse… Lástima que la felicidad nunca es duradera.

El rey Lynn III había enviudado hacía ya 15 meses, cuando por complicaciones en el parto de su hijo más joven, el pequeño León, la reina había caído en brazos de la muerte. Fue por ello que su padre, el rey de aquella nación, se casó con una reina perversa, que odiaba a los niños y en especial a sus hijastros.

—Ella es Verónica y será su nueva madrastra. –Comento el rey, ignorando la incomodidad que le provocaba a sus hijos. –Llévense bien con ella.

Y los príncipes no estaban del todo errado al sentir incomodidad, puesto que su madrastra practicaba la magia negra.

—Sería bueno que salgamos a pasear para conocernos mejor, he visto un hermoso lago de agua cristalina en el que podrían nadar o navegar en bote. –Comento la madrastra.

—Yo paso. –expreso la princesa Linka. —Les recuerdo que este último mes he asistido a todas las actividades de mis hermanos y no creo que afecte a nadie si tengo un día para hacer lo que a mí me gusta.

—Imagino que de alguna forma, eso involucra alguna actividad en la que termines quitándote la ropa. –Comento Loki, el mayor de los once hermanos.

-Oye. ¡Yo no me la paso quitándome la ropa! –Respondió molesta.

—Si lo haces. –Dijo Leif, el gemelo amante de la suciedad. — La semana pasada me regañaste por manchar mi ropa de lodo y minutos después te vi saltando alegremente en el mismo charco sin tu vestido.

—No quería que se manchara de lodo el vestido, yo si procuro no ensuciar mi ropa.

—Te quedas en ropa interior cada vez que te encuentras leyendo. –Acuso Levi, el niño genio de cuatro años.

—Que te puedo decir, me resulta incómodo leer con la ropa puesta.

-Te acabas de quitar el vestido justo ahora. –Comento Lars, su hermano romántico-gótico.

-¿Acaso no sienten calor? –Remarco la chica.

-Hermana, deberías aceptar que tienes problemas y dejar de humillarte a ti misma. —Comento Lexx, el gemelo pulcro.

-¡Jamás!

—Como quieras, de todas formas esto no va a ningún lado.

A la mañana siguiente, el carruaje real partió de palacio, dejando solo a la princesa Linka.

—Muy bien niños, ¿Por qué no se dan un chapuzón en el lago? –Exclamo su madrastra.

Los príncipes obedecieron a su madrastra, se desnudaron por completo y cuando el agua cubrió sus cuerpos, mágicamente se cubrieron de plumas y se transformaron en cisnes blancos como la espuma del mar.

— ¿Cisnes blancos? Parece ser que sus corazones puros evitaron que se convirtieran en los cisnes negros que tenía planeado en convertirlos. –profiero molesta la malvada madrastra. –Bueno, eso no importa.

La reina volvió al castillo y dio la terrible noticia al Rey Lynn y a la princesa Linka de que sus hijos y hermanos, respectivamente, se habían ahogado al voltearse el bote en que viajaban.

— ¡Eso es una vil mentira! ¡Mis hermanos no pudieron haberse ahogado! —Dijo la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo vi cuando ellos cayeron de bote, ¿Acaso insinúas que miento?

—Insinuó que usted los mato. ¡Bruja inmunda!

—Tranquilícense las dos, los accidentes suceden. –Comento el rey intentando mediar entre las dos.

—Puede que no fuese un accidente, supongamos que ellos se ahogaron porque tú les provocaste mala suerte.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Yo no atraigo la mala…! –en ese mismo momento, Linka golpeo el salero y derramo la sal sobre la mesa. —Esto, esto no prueba nada.

-Claro que no, eso no prueba nada. —Sonrió la madrastra.

Linka volteo a ver a su padre.

—Padre, ¿Tu no piensas que tenga mala suerte, cierto?

— ¡No, claro que no! –El rey Lynn fue alejando su silla de la silla de su hija. -¡Tengo plena confianza en ti!

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿No me obligarías a vivir en la casa del perro? ¿O venderías mi ropa y muebles? ¿No me obligarías a llevar una estúpida botarga de ardilla?

—Pfttt, ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de monstruo piensas que soy?

Y el rey cumplió su palabra: no la expulso de su hogar y la mando a vivir con el perro, deshizo de su ropa o muebles o la obligo a vestir una botarga de ardilla…

No, hizo algo más ¿compasivo? La envió a vivir en una isla desierta dentro de una cueva.

—Lo ves hija mía, vivirás en encadenada en tu propia isla particular, hasta que se te quite la mala suerte. –Dijo el rey Lynn desde el bote que se alejaba de la isla. -Mira, ¡desde aquí se puede ver el mar! –El rey señalo el mar que se alcanzaba ver en la cercanía.

— ¡Eres un [Censurado, [Censurado] hijo de la [censurado]! –Exclamo la princesa Linka en un lenguaje impropio de una dama, aunque comprensible por criarse entre puros hombres.

Las semanas fueron pasando y la princesa Linka intentaba sobrevivir en la soledad de la isla con las pocas provisiones que aún se encontraban consumibles. Poco a poco fue perdiendo en ímpetu de vivir y cayó en una terrible depresión.

—Tal vez esto es lo mejor para todos, yo separada de todos quienes amo y así no provocándoles mala suerte. Tal vez mi padre tiene razón, mi mala suerte provoco el accidente de mis hermanos…lo mejor para todos, es que yo desaparezca de sus vidas!

Linka cerró los ojos, tomo un cuchillo con sus dos manos y tomo valor para apuñalarse el corazón.

 _Splash._

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Linka abrió los ojos, dejo el cuchillo de vuelta en la mesa, salió de la cabaña y observo como uno a uno, fueron descendiendo algunos cisnes en las cercanías de la isla. Eran completamente blancos y llevaban coronas de oro.

 _Splash, splash, splash._

-Son cisnes… ¿con coronas? ¡Qué extraño! –Dijo Linka.

Los cisnes se acercaron a la orilla y uno a uno fue saliendo del agua. Por alguna razón, sentía algo familiar en ellos.

Poco a poco, los cisnes fueron deshaciéndose de sus plumas y volviendo a tomar forma humana de nuevo.

—Vamos hermana, ¿acaso no piensas saludar a tus hermanos? -Comento uno de los cisnes vuelto persona, que se parecía a su hermano Luke. No ¡él era su hermano Luke!

— Hermanos, ¿No puede ser? ¿Acaso son almas en pena en busca de venganza? -Exclamo la princesa, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

—Sí, así es. ¡Somos almas en pena que deambulamos por el mundo cargando nuestras pesadas cadenas! Suspiro. –Comento Lars, el hermano romántico-gótico.

—No hagas caso de nuestro hermano, Linka, solo bromea. Nosotros aún seguimos vivos, solo fuimos convertidos en cisnes por un embrujo de nuestra madrastra. –Corrigió Lynn.

— ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! ¡Por un segundo pensé que estaba alucinando por culpa del pan mohoso que tengo guardado!

— ¿Estas consumiendo pan mohoso? ¿Pero qué irresponsable te entrega pan mohoso? -Pregunto Loki.

—Eh, ¿nuestro padre? - Respondió Linka.

—Sabía que tendrías hambre, así que te conseguí tu emparedado favorito, de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de fresa. –Comento Leif. —Esta algo empapado por el agua y tiene algunas plumas encima, pero aún es comestible…eso creo.

Linka en ese mismo instante recordó que los emparedados de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de fresa eran los favoritos, pero de su hermano Leif. Sin embargo, fueron otras las palabras que pronuncio.

—Gra…gracias hermanito, es mi favorito. –Dijo Linka, no pudiendo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

—Hermana, ¿Tan mal preparo emparedados?

—No, no es eso, solo que los estuve extrañando mucho. ¿Pero que les paso?

—Es una larga historia, pero primero debemos deshacernos de esa cadena en tu pierna.

— No hay problema, como siempre nuestro padre opta por el grillete más barato y por tanto, más fácil de vulnerar. ¿Alguien tiene un pasador? No importa, aquí traigo uno. –Loni metió el pasador en el cerrojo del grillete y consiguió liberar la pierna de su hermana.

—Loni, ¡eso fue brillante!

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso piensan que mi cabeza solo está llena de aire?

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

—Por cierto hermanos, ¿Cómo es que terminaron convirtiéndose en cisnes?

-De seguro recuerdas que acompañamos a nuestra madrastra a un picnic. –Comento Loki. –Cuando nos metimos al agua, nos transformamos en cisnes. No podíamos volver al castillo con esa apariencia, además, nuestra madrastra dio órdenes de capturarnos a los cazadores del reino. Tuvimos que viajar a un reino lejano, donde la locura de nuestra madrastra no pudiese afectarnos.

-Poco tiempo después, nos enteramos que te habían expulsado de nuestro hogar. ¡Solo porque atraías la mala suerte! ¿Te imaginas? -Comento Loki.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién sería tan tonto para pensar que una chica tierna y dulce como tu atraería la mala suerte? – Comento Lynn. –Yo obviamente nunca lo haría.

\- Suspiro, Y entonces ¿Quieres venganza? ¿Recuperar todo lo que se te ha quitado? -Pregunto Lars. -Tengo algo de experiencia con magia negra y yo con gusto puedo...

-No, no es necesario. - interrumpió la princesa.

Linka observo a cada uno de sus 10 hermanos, del mayor al menor: Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi y el pequeño Leon.

-No, ellos no me han arrebatado nada. Todo lo que me importa siempre ha estado conmigo.

-Entonces ¿Deseas acompañarnos al reino en el que ahora vivimos? -Pregunto Luke.

-¡Eso me encantaría! ¡Siempre que pudiera estar a su lado! –Linka comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ya imaginaba que dirías algo asi. ¡Eres tan predecible, hermanita! -Comento Loki, feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras de Linka.

-Bueno monos sin vello, si queremos que nuestra hermana nos acompañe, necesitaremos algo con que transportarla. No creo que de pronto la evolución haga milagros y la dote de alas. -Dijo Levi.

-Entonces, ¿tienes algún plan? -Pregunto Loni.

-¿Que si tengo un plan? Que me transforme en un pájaro semiacuatico no significa que tenga cerebro de ave. ¡Claro que tengo un plan! ¡Yo siempre tengo un plan!

* * *

Continuara…


End file.
